Of Course It's Yours
by darcyalex
Summary: Yes! It's BACK! So, for those who don't know, this is a twist on a cliche idea. Rose gets pregnant after what happens in the cabin, but Dimitri is STILL Strigoi and Rose still went to Russia!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Of Course It's Yours is back! :) I can't promise quick updates, because I am still taking priority of my other fics. So this was just so it was here. The next chapter will probably be a bit short, then it'll skip over all the non-important, you-already-know-it-because-it-pretty-much-follows-the-Blood-Promise-story.**

**Anyway, reviews always appreciated :)**

**ttfn**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**V.A is not mine**

* * *

I sat in the nightingale for the fourth night in a row.

I was giving up after tonight. If I didn't go over and talk to those Moroi tonight, I was leaving the nightingale and finding somewhere else. I knew I had to find Dimitri's hometown, it was so important.

Strangely, I started feeling nauseas, but not Strigoi nausea. I pushed it aside because I was in luck.

ecause then, just as I was considering my move on the group of Moroi, one of the dhampir women left the table to walk up to the bar. The guardians watched her, of course, but seemed confident about her safety and were more fixated on the Moroi. All this time I'd been thinking Moroi men would be the best way to go to get information about a village of dhampirs and blood whores—but what better way to locate this place than by asking an _actual_ blood whore?

I strolled casually from my table and approached the bar, like I too was going to get a drink. I stood by as the woman waited for the bartender and studied her in my periphery. She was blond and wore a long dress covered in silver sequins. I couldn't decide if it made my black satin sheath dress appear tasteful or boring. All of her movements—even the way she stood—were graceful, like a dancer's. The bartender was helping others, and I knew it was now or never. I leaned toward her.

"Do you speak English?"

She jumped in surprise and looked over at me. She was older than I'd expected, her age cleverly concealed by makeup. Her blue eyes assessed me quickly, recognizing me as a dhampir. "Yes," she said warily. Even the one word carried a thick accent.

"I'm looking for a town . . . a town where lots of dhampirs live, out in Siberia. Do you know what I'm talking about? I need to find it."

Again she studied me, and I couldn't read her expression. She might as well have been a guardian for all that her face revealed. Maybe she'd trained at one time in her life.

"Don't," she said bluntly. "Let it go." She turned away, her gaze back on the bartender as he made someone a blue cocktail adorned with cherries.

I touched her arm. "I have to find it. There's a man . . ." I choked on the word. So much for my cool interrogation. Just thinking about Dimitri made my heart stick in my throat. How could I even explain it to this woman? That I was following a long-shot clue, seeking out the man I loved most in the world—a man who had been turned into a Strigoi and who I now needed to kill? Even now, I could perfectly picture the warmth of his brown eyes and the way his hands used to touch me. How could I do what I had crossed an ocean to do?

_Focus, Rose. Focus._

The dhampir woman looked back at me. "He's not worth it," she said, mistaking my meaning. No doubt she thought I was a lovesick girl, chasing some boyfriend—which, I supposed, I kind of was. "You're too young . . . it's not too late for you to avoid all that." Her face might have been impassive, but there was sadness in her voice. "Go do something else with your life. Stay away from that place."

"You know where it is!" I exclaimed, too worked up to explain that I wasn't going there to be a blood whore. "Please—you have to tell me. I have to get there."

She still wouldn't answer me. "Look," I said, getting annoyed. "I'm not going there to become a—ergh." I felt such a sudden sick feeling in my stomach that I dashed out of The Nightingale in an instant to go throw up in the back alley.

"Too much to drink?" a voice said a few meters to my left. I hadn't even heard their footsteps my heaving was so bad. But that didn't stop my senses.

I had my stake out, ready to strike in a flash, but the voice belonged to human, so I just as quickly put it away. And turned back to throw up again.

"Not really," I said between heaves. "Just not well." My entire stomach felt strange, it was so weird. Definitely not just a stomach bug.

"My name is Sydney," the girl said, she spoke perfect English, she was American. I could only give her a single thumbs-up hand sign. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. I'll take myself." I started in the general direction I thought might lead me to a hospital and away from this random human.

"The hospital's that way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction to which I was going. After a moment's thought, I shrugged, concluding it would be nice to have a guide.

We were in the emergency room for an hour without much talk; luckily, I didn't have too many more incidents of vomit. When the doctor finally called me up, I left Sydney in the waiting room, going in myself.

A range of minor tests and another hour later, the doctor finally worked out my problem.

"Mary," he asked. I technically used my name, Rose_marie_. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I said wary and curious.

He crumpled his face; I wasn't going to like this news. "Mary, you're pregnant."

I froze for a full minute, before getting up the courage to say something. "That's not possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This chapter is pretty much the same as the original one, that's why I put it up. So I'm putting up Chapter 3 as well. I know it'll be a short one, but it's just a filler.**

**Remember how I said it was all a lead up to when Dimitri came into it? Well, that's why I've been rushing through these chapters.**

**So keep reading...**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**VA still not mine :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I was staring at the Russian doctor for a few minutes, before he cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Well, Mary," he began. "Contraceptives don't always work—"

That was where I spoke again, cutting him off. "Oh, no," I hastily told him. "It's not that, it's not that at all. It's just . . . We weren't supposed to be able to have kids. It is physically impossible for the two of us to have children."

"So this wasn't just some one night stand, was it?"

"No," I told him, having to look away.

"Well," he said. "If you and your partner are, in fact, together, then this may be a miracle for both of you, the way I see it. You're about six weeks along." I knew that.

"How is it possible?" I whispered to the floor.

The doctor shrugged. "What I'm finding difficult is that the vomiting was morning sickness, but you said it was about seven, maybe seven-thirty, when this started?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was not long after sunset."

"Do you lead a more nocturnal lifestyle, Mary?" I nodded again.

"You could say that."

"That would explain the time of the morning sickness." He continued to babble for a few minutes but I didn't pay much attention.

When I walked back into the waiting room, after getting a prescription for some vitamins and some advice to take care, Sydney was still sitting in the same chair I left her in. What was with her?

"Everything alright?" she asked. I nodded to her, afraid to speak.

She walked me back to the Nightingale so I could find my way back to my hotel. The whole time, all that was reeling through my head was that I was carrying Dimitri's unborn child. _Dimitri._ It made my heart stop just thinking about him. Now I had this constant reminder inside of me.

As we reached the club, I felt more nausea and clenched my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked, looking worried. She should have been. Because the nausea I was feeling now wasn't morning sickness, it was a much more familiar sickness. One that told me a Strigoi was near-by.

"Sydney," I told her, "go home. Now." Too late.

The Strigoi grabbed her in seconds and I had to dodge around her to stake him. It was a really easy kill actually. But Sydney had seen everything.

"So," she began, really accusatory. "_You're_ the one who's been leaving Strigoi bodies all over the city for me to clean up!"

I took a step back. "How do you—"

"I'm an Alchemist, you idiot."

"A . . . what?"

"An _Alchemist_," she said. "Don't you know what an Alchemist is?" I shook my head at her. "Which school do you go to then? They're supposed to thoroughly inform you about Alchemists when you graduate."

"I . . . err . . ." I tried to tell her, suddenly becoming nervous. "I, kind of, didn't graduate."

She looked straight at me. "Well, that explains it."

**{So here, Blood Promise pretty much continues as normal with getting to Baia. Except the whole time Rose is getting morning sickness and stuff, and she manages to still hide it from Sydney. So here it continues in Baia as Rose is telling the Belikov's what happened to Dimitri, because I can't be bothered writing what you should know already happens.}**

"Dimitri isn't dead," I told them, looking away. Saying the words out loud was so hard. "Dimitri is Strigoi."

They move in an instant. When I asked Sydney what they were doing, she told me they were planning Dimitri's memorial.

"But Dimitri isn't dead!" I exclaimed a little too loud. Sydney hushed me.

"To them, he is. He's not the Dimitri they know anymore," she said. "That's something you need to realise and go back to America."

I turned to face her straight on. "No. I can't."

"Suit yourself."

As I watched Dimitri's family hustle and bustle around the kitchen, making plans, I went outside to the garden. I did a lot of thinking.

I thought about the other night, at the farm. I was almost killed, which meant mine and Dimitri's baby was almost killed. And that scared me. This baby was a part of Dimitri, part of me. Dimitri had always been the missing half to me, he made me more serious about my life and less of a joker. It was the same with him; I made him open up, be happy and more light hearted. This baby was the two halves of us coming together. I couldn't lose that.

When I told the doctor back at that hospital that my job was kind of dangerous, he said I had to go on leave. I was supposed to be doing minimal physical activity, and by fighting Strigoi I was endangering Dimitri's child. I wouldn't lose this baby.

But what about Dimitri? A voice inside my head whispered. I was in Russia looking for Dimitri, I couldn't leave him like he was, but if my Dimitri was here, he would have told me I was being irresponsible, and to leave him and look after this baby. That's what I was going to do.

So how to tell Dimitri's family; they deserved to know.

I walked back inside. If I didn't do it now, I never would. So I just blurted it out.

"I'm having Dimitri's baby!" I told the house, no one in particular.

Everything stopped, everyone stared at me. I waited for the backlash about two dhampir's sleeping together being bad enough, but I couldn't be pregnant. It didn't come. Everyone hugged me and cried and they were all genuinely happy.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Olena said. "Live here if you want."

I smiled; for the first time since I lost Dimitri, I truly smiled. They weren't judging, they weren't angry. They were a family. And, oh, did I want to stay.

I could only manage a smile. I wasn't even two months along yet. That wasn't far enough along. The thought of Dimitri still out there for the next seven to eight months disturbed me. But this is what I had to do.

"Okay. I would love to stay here with you, Olena."

She smiled brilliantly at me. Victoria yelped for joy and I couldn't help but share some excitement with her. I was going to stay with a family who loved me. And I was excited. But I still felt that pang of guilt I felt when leaving the Academy.

_Lissa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, like I said. But the end of this chap is worth it promise :)**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**V.A? Not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**{Please insert 'visiting' Lissa text here. This part of BP is all the same.}**

After my trip to Lissa's mind, I needed to clear my head. I told everyone I was going for a walk around town and, after much convincing, they let me go.

Walking around Baia was pleasant. I found so much peace just being this close to Dimitri. I missed him so much.

**{Meeting Mark and Oksana goes in here somewhere}**

For the next month I lived with the Belikov's happily. Olena and Yeva went out shopping one day and came home with maybe a thousand dollars worth of clothes and nursery stuff. Viktoria happily gave up her room for me, and I felt really bad, until Paul said he was more than happy to share with Viktoria. I didn't believe him, but he was trying to make an effort.

We didn't tell anyone at Dimitri's memorial about the baby. I didn't want to and the Belikov's respected that. They loved me and I felt so at home.

But no matter what, my heart longed for Dimitri.

I went for a walk one afternoon—it had sort of become a ritual for me by now—and I felt I a kick. It sort of freaked me out at first; I was in a little cafe picking up a hot chocolate—I was craving hot chocolate _all the time_—when I felt squeamish. My initial thought was that it was more morning sickness, my body clock was still working on a nocturnal schedule even though I had adjusted to a human one while living in Baia.

It was weird, but so wonderful at the same time. I'd been having this strange feeling I was having a girl, but I'd refused to let the doctor tell me. I was never really one for surprises, but this was one thing that I could wait for, I hoped.

I only had a tiny bump at three months, and the loose shirt I had on didn't make it obvious, so when I wrapped my arms around my stomach, I tried to make it seem as though I had a stomach ache.

I grabbed my hot chocolate from the girl and left in a hurry. It was just on sunset, I was running so late! I knew I wouldn't be home in time before it got dark, but I shouldn't have had too much to worry about in this small town.

It was nearly black when I went to cross the road a block from the Belikov's, but a car was coming along the street. While I waited for it to pass, I felt someone behind me.

I took my stake everywhere with me, and I had it out in a flash, hoping it wasn't just some creepy human.

It wasn't some creepy human.

I stood as I drank him in. He was exactly the same, still beautifully perfect. But his fangs, and his eyes, and the pale skin. Maybe he was more different than I thought, but other than that, he was still my Dimitri—to look at.

"Roza, don't hesitate."

And then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love all the awesome reviews! :)**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**V.A not mine, sad face :(**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

I woke up in a cold sweat. And I needed to throw up.

"Through that door," Dimitri said from the couch across the room, pointing to a door on my left.

I bolted in and just made it.

When I came out a few minutes later, I came out to find Dimitri on the couch. It took me a moment, but when I finally remembered, I started to panic. Strigoi Dimitri was in the room with me and I had my Dimitri's baby.

I backed up against a wall in denial. He was in front of me in a flash.

"Roza," he whispered in my ear. I took in a short breath. _Not your Dimitri._

I pushed him back with a lot of effort; I think he moved back just to amuse me. "No, Dimitri." I looked around for any weapon I could find. I dashed into the little living room and grabbed whatever I could lift. I threw books, I threw chairs, and I even contemplated throwing the coffee table, but thought again when I remembered the little bump sticking out of my belly.

"Rose, please," Dimitri said, still standing in the same spot. He'd deflected everything I'd thrown. "I'm not going to hurt you." I found that so hard to believe. "Not while you've got two heartbeats inside you."

I froze, taken back. How did he know? Of course, he could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Rose, I'm so happy you're having our baby, I've always wanted a child, and now we have this little miracle," he said, opening his arms to me.

"It's not yours Dimitri," I blurted out, left with nothing else to say.

"You're a terrible liar, Roza." The sadistic tone never left his voice and it scared me even more. "Who else's could it be?"

"Adrian's," I said, making up everything on the spot.

"Don't lie to me Rose. Why would you ever sleep with Adrian _Ivashkov_?"Absolute disgust rolled off his tongue as he said Adrian's name. I had never realised just how jealous Dimitri was of Adrian.

"After you left," I informed him, my voice much more collected and a lot more convincing now. "Not long after, but he was there for me when I was broken. It was just one night. But I could never believe for a second that it's yours. It's not possible with you; it is with Adrian." I think he believed me, because he seemed to regret my news.

"I wish it was mine." I know you do, I added to myself.

"I didn't find out until after I got to Russia, searching for you," I said.

"Oh, Rose, but don't you see?" I stared at him with total confusion. "This is _our _chance to be a family. You're here with me, I want you to stay, and I want you to be mine. Stay and have a life with me."

It was what I wanted more than anything, but I knew it was wrong. "I . . . I'll have to think about it Dimitri."

He considered my request. "Okay, Roza. I need to go hunting, but when I get back, I will need your answer." I could only nod, struck at his use of the word 'hunting'. He walked over and kissed my forehead. "See you later, my Roza."

After he left, I went looking around the room for a way out. I took note that _everything_ was solid, no joints or nails or separate pieces. The windows were really dark, but when I looked out side, I could see it was still just before sunset.

Once my failed search was over, I returned to the bed and cried myself to sleep.

...

Sometime later I woke up to find a pile of dresses with a note on top at the end of my huge bed.

'_I got back, but you were sleeping, so I left these for you, and I will return shortly. All my love, D.'_

I searched through; they were so simple, yet beautiful. Every one of them had a very homestyle feel to them when I tried them on. I had a pale pink one on when I heard the door unlock. I looked up and it was just a girl, with a tray full of all my favourite foods, followed by Dimitri.

I gazed over everything, it all looked so good. But I wasn't sure . . .

"It's okay Rose, everything's safe," Dimitri said, chuckling at my wariness.

I took a bite of a particularly good-looking piece of mud cake, and it was simple mouth-watering. I down it in three seconds. Then I went for a burger, and found it absolutely disgusting just to look at. _Damn baby._ I groaned at how conflicted I was. I knew this was a brilliantly scrumptious piece of food, but just looking at it made me want to throw up.

Dimitri laughed. "Don't worry, Roza, it's perfectly normal." I already knew that.

When I devoured my way through everything that didn't want me to bring it all back up, Dimitri grabbed my hand. "Come with me." I easily obeyed. He was taking me out of the door. His grip tightened just a touch when we went through, then a bit more when we walked through a second deadlocked door.

We walked up two flights of stairs, when we stopped in front of another deadlock iron clad door. The process seemed the same as with my other room, and inside everything was exactly the same, only Dimitri led me through a door my room didn't have, and he covered my eyes just before entering.

When all was revealed, the room was pretty bare, but I knew what it was for, and it made me cry out and hug Dimitri. It was going to be a nursery. "I'm glad you like it Rose," he said, and then I moved away, wandering around and picturing the room complete. "We'll paint the whole room once the baby's born," he told me. "I'm gonna get some more stuff in here before then. You can do it however you like, it doesn't worry me."

I turned and smiled brilliantly at him. "I love it."

"So you'll stay?" he asked.

I knew if I said yes, that was it. I was never getting out of it. But if I said no, I knew the consequences would be worse. He didn't know it was his baby, and for reasons beyond my own comprehension, I didn't want him to. And since he thought it was Adrian's baby, he would surely kill the both of us.

I hugged my stomach and looked at him. "I will stay with you Dimitri, I'll stay and we'll be a family."

* * *

**:O Shock horror! Please tell me what you honestly think. I would only welcome constructive criticism. Flame me if you want, won't stop me writing, and at least have the guts to sign it, or break FF commandment no. 11!**

**Thanks for the reviews: _my 2 guys, _VAlvr04_, candy-canes-on-the-moon, Val-n-Tina, CaRiNeSs, Mordanyes, baseballshoppingmomma, ElEnA-NeNa, Daisy34745, _and_ BooBooBeck95._**

**Btw, if you reviewed this story when it was up before but didn't get a PM about it coming back, that would be because you changed your author name and I couldn't contact you. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for the encouragement, ttyl xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter yay :) some of you may know the story of why it took so long to update, if you don't, basically I lost all my chapters -.-**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit meh, it could have been better but this was the best I could get.**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**VA is not mine**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"Dimitri," I said one day on the bed, reading a trashy magazine while Dimitri read a western novel on the couch. "You need to let me out of here." It was a risky choice of words, but I was still trying to convince myself the old Dimitri was in there.

The look he gave me was almost terrifying, but I didn't let him know that and continued, "I need to see a doctor at some point don't you think?" I was thirteen weeks pregnant and hadn't seen a doctor since I was at nine weeks, when I found out about the baby in the first place.

He thought about what I said for a moment. "Yes," he replied and I fought back surprise, "you're right. I'll take you into the city tomorrow."

"Okay," I said calmly, going back to my magazine. "While we're there, we should go shopping. Or at least look. I'd like to start getting an image of what I want to put in the nursery."

"Rose, I'll get you anything thing you want, even if it means getting you ten cots before you find one you like."

I smiled but didn't look up. "Okay. We'll make a day of it. Or night."

Nothing interesting happened at the doctors the following night, but shopping was fun. We found a baby store that was about to close but Dimitri managed to get us in for a little bit longer. He didn't even need compulsion—it was just his natural charm.

"Yellow," I said softly as I looked at a small bassinette on display.

"Yellow?" Dimitri asked questioningly.

"Yes, I want the nursery to be yellow—at least until the baby's born, then we'll change it."

He smiled and kiss into my hair. "Anything you want, Roza."

We went home without buying anything, leaving it for another time. But I did grab a lot of magazines with baby stuff in them. It turned out another time was the following night. Dimitri came back to our room with boxes and boxes of things. We put them all in the nursery and left them for another day.

Dimitri stayed with me all day every day, but that was mostly when I slept, my natural instincts putting me on a vampiric schedule. So I only saw him for a few hours some days. He used to hunt every night, but now he was only going out every other night—sometimes every third. 'Filling up' he called it, that way we got to spend more time together.

One night I came out of the bathroom and he was kneeled over on the floor. He looked ghostly pale and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was sick. But I did know better, and I knew he just hadn't had enough blood.

"Dimitri," I cried, kneeling on the floor in front of him. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Dimitri you shouldn't do this to yourself. You're leaving hunting too far between, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

I helped him to sit on the bed. I sat facing him and I was so worried. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I pulled a thin piece of wire from my dress—it was only on there for decoration anyway. I pulled it out straight, and then I dug it into my wrist.

The blood didn't take long to pool and drip onto the bedding.

"No," Dimitri said, pushing my wrist away as he turned himself. "Roza, don't ask me to do that."

"Dimitri, please. I can make new blood, you can't. Please." I move my wrist closer to him and it was just too much for him. With that insane Strigoi speed, his mouth was at my wrist and he was gulping down my blood.

"Stop," I said quietly after a moment. "Stop, Dimitri, you're hurting me. Please, you have to stop!"

He did. But not before I fell unconscious.

My eyes flickered open and I didn't try to move for a second.

"You shouldn't have done that, Roza," Dimitri said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and his posture and tone sent a shiver right through me.

"I couldn't watch you starve yourself, Dimitri," I said, my voice hoarse.

"You should have," he said raising his voice and turning on me. "I would rather die than harm our child."

"My child." He gave me a funny look. "Dimitri, this isn't your baby. You have to remember that."

"I wish it was, so badly. I want to be its father, or as close as I can get. That's why I haven't been hunting as much."

"I know. We'll be a family Dimitri, just remember it's my baby, and I make the decisions."

"Okay, Roza."

So he left to hunt, properly. And I used the chance to check in on Lissa.

She was at school, in one of her Moroi classes. She was extremely bored with it too.

Lissa was absently drawing over her book. A quick glance at it from her made me gasp. She wasn't just doodling anything, she was writing out a message, over and over. _I miss you, Rose._ A deeper look told me she'd been doing it all the time, in case I happened to look in.

Suddenly, almost as if she knew I was there, she jump and scribbled another message in permanent texter over the other writing on her book cover—_Rose, please come back!_

I gasped and pulled out. It was too heartbreaking to stay.

I cried myself to sleep before Dimitri got home.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I know I normally do shout outs, but maybe next time :P**

**BTW, anyone got any ideas for this story? would be really helpful :)**


	6. Update!

**An update.**

Hey guys! Long time aye? Well, here's the rundown:

- I started year twelve a few weeks ago AND I'm also doing TAFE this year.

- But thank you to ALL the people who have still been reading and reviewing my stories... It amazes me and makes me so happy when I get notified that a new person has favourited/alerted/reviewed my stuff even though I haven't update in soooo long.

- If anyone would be interested in me continuing any of my stories, please pm me and let me know, because if heaps of people tell me that I need to update, then I will definitely get onto that ASAP.

I think that's all I had to tell you. Did everyone have a good summer holidays? (Or winter if you don't live in Australia)

Anyway, pm me and let me know what you want!

**WIWR xx ;)**

P.S. Dear 'Samantha' (anonymous reviewer of my DPOV fic), you're tacky and I hate you. I'm kidding, I don't hate you! haha. No, but seriously, if you don't like my version of Dimitri, that's fine, but remember that it is a fanfic and I didn't create Dimitri, so that fic is just MY take on things. If you don't like the way I wrote Dimitri, then no one is forcing you to read my story. And by the way, I think you're a coward for using anon to hate on me (unless you don't actually have a ff account, then I guess that's okay) which is why I am writing this here, instead of pm-ing you, because I can't :P Have a great day! :)


End file.
